


Her Boy Is Lucky

by Makemegray



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makemegray/pseuds/Makemegray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino is always there the next day and the light that seeps into Tsuna's eyes when Dino trips onto the welcoming mat is always worth any danger it might expose her too by being associated with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Boy Is Lucky

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[character: dino cavallone](http://filthypages.livejournal.com/tag/character%3A%20dino%20cavallone), [character: sawada nana](http://filthypages.livejournal.com/tag/character%3A%20sawada%20nana), [character: sawada tsunayoshi](http://filthypages.livejournal.com/tag/character%3A%20sawada%20tsunayoshi)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Title: Her Boy Is Lucky  
Series: Kateikyou Hitman Reborn!  
Characters/Pairings: Sawada Nana, Dino Cavallone, mentions of Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi  
Warnings: None  
Words: 630  
Summary: _Dino is always there the next day and the light that seeps into Tsuna's eyes when Dino trips onto the welcoming mat is always worth any danger it might expose her too by being associated with them._

  
There are times when Nana worries about where Tsuna and his friends go off to. Those places where they go when they come back covered in bruises and blood. She doesn't worry so much when they come back with those self-satisfied grins and proud glances exchanged between them.

It's when they come home silent that she worries. When Gokudera can barely stand to look at Tsuna without looking like he's about to cry. When Yamamoto's smile doesn't reach his eyes.

When they come back like that, Tsuna shuts himself up in his room and has a tendency to snap at the children when they annoy him.

It's not her Tsu-kun that comes back on days like that.

It's the one with the haunted eyes that she can hear sobbing at night when he thinks that she can't hear him.

It's those times when she knows that family is most important and why Dino-kun is programmed into the speed dial on her phone.

Because he flies in from Italy the second she explains the situation. She's never needed to ask him to do so before she can hear him in the background asking Romario to arrange the flight.

(She's never asked if he could afford it. She wasn't as naive as all that. She knew what she was marrying to with Iemitsu).

Dino is always there the next day and the light that seeps into Tsuna's eyes when Dino trips onto the welcoming mat is always worth any danger it might expose her too by being associated with them.

Tsuna laughs for the first time in days when Dino gets himself locked in the linen closet while looking for a towel. Nana is so grateful for that that she can't even bring herself to panic when Enzio escapes into the bathroom again and wrecks two walls before they manage to catch him with Dino's whip and those glowing gloves of Tsuna's.

Even with the daily destruction done to the house (Which Dino always has repaired by the next day. Nana doesn't ask.), she sees Tsuna coming out that shell once more and she can't possibly bring herself to complain.

On Monday, Tsuna waves goodbye to her as she sees him off from the door way, heading to the gate to meet Yamamoto and Gokudera. They still have those tight smiles when they greet them that vanish when Tsuna's beams at him.

Nana watches the two boys exchange furtive glances before they return Tsu-kun's smile, whatever imagined disappointment they suffered before they arrive is dissolved by the Tsuna's light.

She hears a chuckle behind her as Dino pulls up, setting an arm around her shoulders (because after 4 years of this, he might as well be another son and she his mother.), pulling her into a one-armed hug.

"I guess my job here is done, huh?"

She reaches up to pat his hand.

"Dino-kun, your job will never be done and you're certainly always welcome to stay here as long as you like. Even with Enzio."

He looks surprised for a moment before he grins and she can feel the same warmth from his smiles as she does from Tsuna's (and she hopes that her boy knows how lucky he is to have a big brother like Dino), he hugs her again.

"Grazie, Maman." He says firmly, with a kiss on the check.

She giggles and returns the hug and has never felt more like a mother.

"Dino-kun…I think I feel like baking. Would you like some cheesecake?"

"Of course! Let me know if you need any help, I'll call Romario or Battista down here." He says as he follows her back into the house.

And Nana wonders if she has a cheesecake pan big enough to feed all of her children.

 _  
**Fic: Her Boy Is Lucky**   
_


End file.
